


Phase Two

by betheflame



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Valentine's Day Fluff, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Toni and her fuzzy favorites celebrate the day of manufactured affection.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599898
Comments: 16
Kudos: 135
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Phase Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juulna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/gifts).



> A gift for my juju, who asked for this waaaaay back in January, which feels like about seven lifetimes ago because 2020 is a trip. I hope you enjoy my first attempt at your favorite version of Toni, dear. 
> 
> Fill for MHEA Harlequin Feb 14: Valentine's Day
> 
> ____  
> TSB Info:  
> Card: 3017  
> Name: BeTheFlame  
> Square: K1 "Vampire/Werewolf"

The text sound went off in Toni’s pocket.

_Bucky: So you’re telling me that this whole thing was created by a fucking corporation to sell more shit?_

Toni snorted back a laugh and started her response. Her boyfriend beat her to it.

_Steve: According to Wikipedia, Hallmark first started producing cards in 1913._

_Bucky: Well they sure weren’t selling em in Red Hook._

_Steve: I think we woulda eaten the cards. They knew better._

_Bucky: What they sell for?_

_Steve: Says here it was a penny for a standard and five cents for a big one._

_Bucky: did the big one come with an orgasm?_

_Steve: Maybe instructions on how to give one?_

That made Toni laugh right out loud, which caught the attention of her compatriots.

“The boys still pissed over Valentine’s Day?” Pepper asked and Toni nodded.

“I told them it wasn’t a big deal,” Toni replied and Nat rolled her eyes.

“Those boys get wind of some way they can spoil you, they’re gonna do it like the big idiots they are.” The tone in Nat’s voice was fond, but exasperated.

“I happen to know they’ve been quite taken with the idea of giant stuffed animals,” Pepper teased Toni who swatted at her ex-girlfriend/best friend/platonic soulmate.

“I was desperate.”

“You got me a twelve foot stuffed bunny rabbit!”

“You what?” Carol nearly spit her drink out as the table laughed and Pepper launched into the story.

The girls were all gathered at Pepper’s for the annual Galentine’s Day Dinner - a night where Pepper gathered all the women who meant the most in the world to her to celebrate their love. It had started as a way for Toni and Pepper to navigate their way back to friends after their break-up, but had become a grand and glorious tradition that everyone looked forward to each year. Stories spilled over each other, colored with laughter and love in the way it only can when you’re surrounded by people who know you and choose you anyway.

As Pepper and Nat were tag-teaming a story about the first time Clint tried to propose to Laura, Toni’s phone buzzed again.

_Bucky: now this tradition, i can get behind._

_Bucky: *picture image*_

Toni bit her lip to keep from smiling. He’d sent a picture of a lace bodysuit in fire engine red. He did so love her in red.

_Toni: Play your cards right, big boy, and you might get your wish._

_Steve: Oh, are we making requests?_

_Steve: Because I found this._

_Steve: *picture image*_

Toni covertly messaged Jarvis to order both of the outfits the boys requested, and have them couriered to her immediately. They didn’t actually fit into her plans for the following night, but she’d been known to improvise.

“Toni,” Nat snapped her fingers in front of Toni’s face. “You joining us?”

“Sorry,” Toni grinned. “Man management.”

The night rolled on with more cocktails, and giggles, and stories from Carol about the happenings of the galaxy. Nebula looked uncomfortable, as always, but Toni knew her well enough to read that the girl was actually just observing and analyzing the data. An instinct Toni knew well.

Before long, midnight rolled around and Nat and Pepper were making moves for people to get out of their apartment. Toni took her leave with a kiss to each woman, and started off on the ten block stroll back to the Tower.

* * *

_Be in your natural state and in the bedroom at 7. - Toni_

Bucky raised his eyebrow at Steve. “She wants us naked?”

“No, I think she wants the wolves,” Steve said.

“The fucking sexiest day of the year - according to all those websites - and she wants in the form she doesn’t fuck?”

“Have you ever fully understood our girlfriend,” Steve countered.

“Oh, fuck no,” Bucky said. “It’s one of the reasons I love her.”

* * *

Toni had always hated Valentine’s Day. She hated being forced into a performance of affection, hated how she never knew the right gifts to give, hated that the whole day made her feel off her game. Which is why this year was going to be different.

She’d been delighted to find out that neither Steve nor Bucky had made any plans for the holiday, and in fact hadn’t even thought it was something they had to celebrate. That gave her complete leeway to plan the event how she wanted it.

She shut down the workshop at 6:30 that evening and headed for the shower. After making sure to use the body wash that their wolf brains loved the most, she toweled off and slipped into ratty pajama pants and a threadbare t-shirt that read “May the Farce Be With You” that she think she stole from Rhodey at one point, but couldn't be sure.

Steve was already in wolf form when she arrived in their room and she immediately curled into his warm fur. She breathed into his neck and scratched his ear in his favorite spot, causing him to let out a low growl.

“Where’s Bucky?” She knew she wouldn’t get an answer, but whispered it anyway.

“Here, doll,” Bucky said from the couch in the corner. “We just had a few questions.”

“You want to know why I want fur on the international sex holiday,” Toni responded.

“For starters, yeah,” Bucky laughed and made his way to the bed. He climbed in on the other side of Toni, curling her into him. Steve rearranged himself to lay on top of them, keeping both of them warm.

“This day is all about being someone I never feel I really am with you two,” Toni confessed quietly. “It’s about pomp and circumstance and flashy gifts and you guys have taught me that I don’t need those things to be loved. That I can be in pajamas and wrapped around my puppies and you chose this version of me as much as the one that requires Spanx and stilettos. So, on the first time we do this as the three of us, I wanted the most basic version of us. You guys can shift however you want, whenever you want, but I wanted you to know tonight was about us.”

Steve moved rapidly and shifted back into human form, an action that never failed to take Toni’s breath away.

“Well, with that kinda statement, Stark,” Steve crawled on top of her, “I can’t not kiss ya.”

“Oh, I get Brooklyn?” Toni teased.

“You gonna get the moon, doll,” Bucky kissed the side of her neck as Steve claimed her mouth. “And all da otha places Carol squawks about.”

Toni broke the kiss and laughed. “Laying it on thick there, Buckaroo.”

“You wanted our natural states, dollface,” Bucky grinned. “This is more natural than the fuzzy faces.”

She conceded his point and captured his lips with hers. They tangled each other in human limbs - chasing sensations and caressing and sucking and nibbling and murmuring - for a long time. When they were finally sated, Bucky looked at Toni.

“You want fuzzy cuddles?”

She nodded and the boys both shifted and wrapped her in their furry warmth.

Best Valentine’s Day ever, she smiled contentedly. “J, 20% lights and can you pull down the schematic for the Mombasa sewage system?”

She heard a growl from Steve and Bucky’s nose nuzzled into her side - both signs they were not happy she was working.

“Be cool, Soda Pop,” she admonished. “Give me one hour. You keep me warm while I finish this to get it out of my head and then we’ll move on to phase two.”

A hopeful whine escaped from both of them and she smiled. “Yes, of course there’s a phase two. It’s like you two don’t even know me.”

They each huffed, but let her work. At one hour on the dot, though - fuck Steve’s internal clock - Bucky rearranged himself so that he basically trapped her left arm under him.

“Okay, okay,” she laughed. “Be right back.”

She extracted herself from the cuddle pile and headed into the closet. Shedding the comfortable clothing, she eyed the bodysuit. “The things I do for these boys, J,” she muttered.

“Quite, Ma’am.”

“I don’t like your tone,” Toni quirked an eyebrow.

“What tone, Ma’am,” Jarvis protested. “You asked for the garment and I acquired the garment. Sergeant Barnes requested -”

“You know, I regret building you with a sarcasm feature,” Toni replied as she pulled the delicate lace over her ample ass. Don’t rip, don’t rip, don’t… good.

“I’ll add it to the list of your other grave errors, Ma’am.”

She rolled her eyes and blew a kiss into the air. “Love you, J.”

“And you, Ma’am. And you.”

She stepped out of the closet and into the low lights Jarvis had arranged for her without her even asking. “Hey boys.”

Both Steve and Bucky sat up in bed and shifted back to humans so quickly she thought for sure they’d break something.

“Welcome to phase two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Stony](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [Stuckony](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) servers.  
>   
> 


End file.
